Swedenball
"Börk Börk" -Swedenball Swedenball is a countryball lived in Northern Europe. He can into European Union, but not NATO liked. His brother Norwayball is also in Northern Europe but its the other way around in membership. Personality Sweden has been fighting Denmarkball and his friends Norwayball, Icelandball, Faroeball and Greenlandball for a long time. In these days they get along well enough, but may still get into fights. Sweden hasn't been at war for more than 200 years, which is something he is proud of. Although he does sometimes get sad thinking about his peace, as it exists because he didn't save Ålandball, his wife when Finlandball (as he was still being angry at Swedenball) fought Sovietball. Relationships Sweden is a part of the big nordic family. Some are brothers, some are adoptive brothers, some are nephews. Finlandball. 'Swedenballs adoptive brother and closest friend, they've been fighting many of the neighboring countries together. 'Ålandball. 'Swedenballs ex-wife. She left him for Finland when Sweden didn't help her during WW2. 'Denmarkball. 'Swedenballs older brother and oldest enemy, they've been fighting for a long time, and Sweden has been taking a lot of Denmarks clay during the wars, despite most wars being won by Denmark. They show a lot of both love and hate for each other 'Norwayball. He has been a part of both his older brothers Denmark and Sweden, earning the trust of both of them. However he is more friendly to Denmark, as their language is more similiar and Denmark and Norway were the same country for a longer time compared to Sweden and Norway. Icelandball. Swedens ex-sister in law and Denmarks ex-wife, Sweden and Iceland don't know each other very good. She is a good friend of Norway Svalbardball. Norways wife and Swedens sister-in-law, the only nordic marriage that didn't collapse. 'Greenlandball. '''Swedens nephew. He only shows up at Christmas, so Sweden and Greenland don't really know eachother at all. 'Faroeball, Shetlandball and Orkneyball. 'Swedens nephews. They were originally Norways children but Faroe was adopted by Denmark and Shetland and Orkney were adopted by England '''Scaniaball. '''Swedens nephew, Denmarks child. He, and the clay where he lived was taken by Sweden after a war with Denmark. During the first hundred years he and Sweden were even bigger enemies than Denmark and Sweden, but eventually got along with Sweden. In these days he get along with the kebabs a bit too well, and Sweden doesn't like that. '''WestGothlandball. '''One of Sweden's children. His personality is a lot like Germany's (wörk wörk wörk) '''Smålandball. '''Another of Sweden's children, Scaniaball's half-brother. He is known for his work in discovering and coming up with names for many plants around the world. '''Norrlandball. '''Swedenballs son, Smålandballs brother and Scaniaballs half-brother. Norrlandball and Swedenball has a love/hate relationship, where Norrlandball is sometimes proud to be swedish, but still wants to be independent. Swedenball doesn't like Norrlandballs relationship with Finlandball, as Norrlandball seems to have adapted Finlandballs sadness and drinking behaviour. 'Ölandball. 'Son to Smålandball(and therefore quite young) but now independent. One of the Islands of Sweden and known for his warm climate and appreciation of kroppkakor. '''Gotlandball. 'Ölandball's bigger-brother known for his weird accent and attachment to sheep. '''Russiaball: '''not a son of Swedenball, but of Kievan Russiaball, Russia's submarine was of discovered near stockholm, Flashback and /r/Sweden can into hating russia since that. History Sweden was pillaging with his brothers in europe for a long time. When he got back home he was fighting his brothers instead. After a lot of fighting Denmark forced him to join the Kalmar Union. A few centuries later Sweden rebelled against Denmark and became an independent kingdom again in the 16th century, and also decided to become protestantic, though it was mainly to take all the money that the churches in Sweden had been collecting. Sweden fought many wars, and took more and more land, however that ended when he was defeated by Russia, and lost Estonia and Finland. Sweden stayed neutral during the 1st and 2nd World Wars, but didn't stay completely out of it like he did in World War 1, as he did take care of jewish refugees from countries who were about to be invaded (such as Denmark), sent food and supplies to Finland during the Winter War, Allowed Naziball to go through Sweden on his way home on vacation from guard duty in Norway, and provided iron for Naziballs weapons. In these days Sweden owns the global furniture company BÖRKEA, and has made many video and computer games, and many of them have themes such as war and torture (such as Battlefield and Amnesia) to fuel his need for violence, as he is a pacifistic country. He also invented dynamite! Accent Sweden speaks with a special accent, only shared by Åland, WestGothland and Småland where A and O is replaced by Å, Ä and Ö. It is common to replace some random A's and O's with them, but that makes it, however look weird for Swedes, and replacing (for example) E with Ä is common for Swedes making comics, but that makes it look weird for english-speaking people, so to make it understandable for both groups, one can replace the A's and O's that still sound good in Swedish. Å is pronounced like the A in war, making wår, wånt and wås (war, want, was) good words to use. Ä is pronounced like the A in wäit, making wäit, häve and mäny (wait, have, many) good words to use. Ö is, however an exception, as there is no word with O that sounds like it, therefore many comics simply replace some O's with Ö. Links *Facebook page Category:Countryballs Category:Nordic Category:Scandinavia Category:Europe Category:Neutral Category:Modern Countryball Category:EU Category:Russian Haters Category:Former Pierogi Removers Category:Anschluss Category:Burger Removers